


靠岸

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 哨兵向导, 黑暗哨兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	靠岸

01

你的眼睛相信什么，就是什么。

所有人都觉得张九龄应该是一个黑暗哨兵。极少数的彩票概率砸中了张九龄，让他拥有了天赋的能力，受到众人的羡慕和敬仰。

战功赫赫的张九龄，是所有哨兵的榜样。他不会因为随时暴怒的情绪失控，不会因为集中在某一官感上就陷入神游的境地。也有人玩笑说他这辈子都体会不到结合热的时候和向导结合是如何醉生梦死的感觉。

当然，优秀的黑暗哨兵是不在乎这些小情小爱的。他的能力给了他荣耀和尊贵，这是所有哨兵渴望的梦想。站在最有分量的地方，开口说话。

王九龙不相信有黑暗哨兵的存在。黑暗哨兵为何会存在本身就是个谜团，上天如何会创造出这样一个让人生畏的独立个体，不用依附别人就可以达到强大。要不是历史里真的有出现过那么几位黑暗哨兵，王九龙一定会高声呐喊，这个世界上不可能有这么无敌的存在。

但是王九龙也坚持着就算是历史也会有虚假的观点，只是这个观点至今无人认同。

张九龄身上的神秘色彩对于王九龙来说就是故弄玄虚。因此王九龙作为一个优秀向导，打张九龄身边路过的时候眼睛并不会瞄着看他半分。

和周围那些羡慕又不敢上前的人形成鲜明的对比。鹤立鸡群容易引来关注，也许张九龄就是因为这样才注意到的自己，王九龙这样想着。每一次和张九龄的神交，他开始找到了新鲜的乐趣，探索张九龄到底是不是真正的黑暗哨兵。答案总是未果。

王九龙是一个出色的向导，共感力强。他可以利用这点轻而易举地左右着哨兵的思维，这是一般的向导做不到的事情。

王九龙意识到自己有这样的能力是他拒绝一个哨兵的表白之后，他只是想要安抚那个哨兵的情绪，让他没有那么难过，却意外地扭转了那个哨兵的想法。

当天那个哨兵就找介绍人要回了自己请求结合的单子。王九龙初尝这种奇妙的能力，乐此不疲，拒绝了很多哨兵的追求。也同样因为这项能力，被介绍人请去喝了好多次茶。

王九龙又一次被请去喝茶的时候，在办公室里看见了张九龄。

张九龄来办公室是因为他刚立下战功，组织上对他做出了奖赏。无限荣耀的对比之下，王九龙却是因为自己逃避结合才来到的办公室。

换谁都不愿意在这样的状况下遇见和自己不对付的家伙，况且还是在这个家伙春风得意的时候。介绍人看出了王九龙的不悦，和张九龄简短地说了几句话，便让他出去了。

王九龙只觉得别在张九龄胸口上的勋章太过耀眼，随着张九龄的步子晃动，晃到了他的眼睛。

介绍人有些无奈地看着王九龙，他手里的本子上记录的是优秀向导的排名，王九龙的配对指数显示在前三。他这样优秀的向导就应该挑选出最优秀的哨兵来结合，而不是利用自己的能力来逃避结合。

“说说吧，为什么不想要结合。”

“没有不想要结合，只是不想要随便结合。”王九龙盯着那个本子看，企图从中看到些什么，只可惜他的脖子都要伸累了，还是没能看到任何东西。他恢复如常的神色，吸了吸鼻子冲着介绍人暖暖地笑着。

让人不忍苛责。

介绍人没多说什么，叮嘱了王九龙千万不要再用共感力影响哨兵的思维了才放他出去。

王九龙想，就是因为他没有着足以让人害怕的力量，所以才会行为有所限制。如果换做是张九龄的话，他一定会说，请你不要和我这样讲话，我做什么你们不用管我。

然后那群势利的，贪生怕死的人便会对他恭恭敬敬，不会像刚才那般，用着命令的口吻同他说话。

张九龄，到底他有着什么样子的可怕能力，能够让所有人都畏惧他。王九龙皱着眉，思索再三返回办公室。他没有进去，在门口听到了张九龄和介绍人的对话。

“你说你最近情绪波动很大，容易失控？”

“是。”张九龄的声音低沉沙哑，“我想我需要一个向导。”

王九龙捂住了嘴巴才克制住了自己不尖叫出来。张九龄果然不是黑暗哨兵，他的观点是对的，没有人会那么强大，没有人是独立不需要依靠别人的。

他按捺住自己的那颗激动的心，就听见介绍人迟疑皱眉的声音。

“所以，你并不是黑暗哨兵？”

介绍人的情绪有了轻微的变化，王九龙听了出来。没有了黑暗哨兵的能力，张九龄就会立刻跌落神坛，成为和普通的哨兵和向导一样身份的人。

他突然有些心疼张九龄，更因为张九龄不是黑暗哨兵应证了他的观点。他不由自主地将张九龄归于自己的阵营，连同从前那些对他的不屑都烟消云散。

张九龄出来的时候，王九龙在门口等他。两个人的关系已经不需要做自我介绍了，王九龙靠在墙边，一看见张九龄出来就冲他摆了摆手，热情地和他打着招呼。

王九龙向来开朗，无数哨兵想要和他结合的就是因为他笑得很好看，好像笑到人的心里去。不用安抚就会觉得心情好。

张九龄抬起头看着拦住去路的王九龙，听见他说：“我刚刚听见了，你不是黑暗哨兵。”

“那又怎样？”

“我可以安抚你的情绪。”

“不需要。”

02

能够证明张九龄不是黑暗哨兵的办法只有一个，那就是和他结合。张九龄在他人面前仍然是原来的样子，极端的自我控制力，完美地解决一切问题。

张九龄不需要别人，他也因此被别人当作神明一样仰慕着。除了王九龙。

王九龙发现张九龄有在用向导素。也许是介绍人允许的暂时的解决办法。王九龙闻出了那个味道，是他的向导素。

张九龄宁愿用他的向导素都不愿意让王九龙安抚他的情绪，这让他有种挫败的感觉。平生第一次，他在张九龄这里吃了个哑巴亏。

哨兵在情绪不稳定的时候往往最危险。很多哨兵都是这样死亡的。王九龙发现张九龄的精神图景不正常的时候，张九龄已经在危险的边缘了。

迷失，神游。王九龙伸出手搭上了张九龄的肩膀。只有在无人的时候，张九龄才会有这样的一面，垂着头一副无可奈何的样子。

“你还好吗？”王九龙拍了拍他的肩膀，“为什么精神图景会这样乱......”他还没说完，就感觉到张九龄攥住他的手腕，欺身上来，灼灼的目光盯着他看。

这种危险的信号让人害怕，尤其是还没有结合的哨兵和向导。王九龙知道，这是结合热的前兆。常人玩笑张九龄体会不到结合时的醉生梦死这句戏言在王九龙脑海里走马灯一样过着，他的身体颤抖起来，他深刻地知道张九龄下一秒想干嘛。

哨兵和向导一但结合，就是一辈子的事情。生死契约条签下来，谁都别想挣脱谁。一个好的哨兵和优秀的向导结合，因此也需要精挑细选，好好考虑。

张九龄红着眼睛，他的情绪稍微镇定了一点。只是结合热没有过去，他的身体里每个毛孔都在叫嚣着，想要占据王九龙。

“是你拉我回来的。”张九龄的声音在抖，像是极力忍耐着，“趁我还有意识，你快点走。”

张九龄向来忍耐惯了，忍耐了常人对他的饭后闲话，忍耐了自己不定时爆发的情绪。他忍耐的已经够多的了，为了完成任务不让他人担心。但是他从来都忘记担心自己。

王九龙想都没想，勾住张九龄的脖子，含住了他的唇。

“九龄，我们去静音室。”

静音室里的墙都是柔色的，让人看了心情好。只是屋子里的哨兵并没有结合之后的兴奋之感，只是沉默地看着窗外，不知道在想什么。

王九龙把最后一个扣子扣好，走到窗边，两只手圈住张九龄的腰，把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上。

“在想什么？”结合之后的哨兵和向导总比常人亲密一些，这是他们一生的伴侣，除非生死没人能够把他们隔开。

“在想这个世界为什么要有黑暗哨兵。”张九龄低头看着王九龙放在自己腰间的手，犹豫了两下还是握了上去。

“我不相信有黑暗哨兵，”王九龙低着头亲了亲张九龄的肩膀，“又或许有过，那也是极少数的。和我们没关系。”

“和我有关系。”张九龄的话，将周围的空气都降下了几度。

“什么？”

03

越靠近黑暗越能看见光明。

张九龄被叫到基地的时候才十八岁的年纪，那时候的他意气风发，渴望在战场上建功立业。一切上头的安排都绝对服从。

那时候他的属性界定为哨兵，但是他比别的哨兵强大了太多。越是强大的人越让人害怕。组织一直在怀疑张九龄是不是潜在的黑暗哨兵，所以对他严密的关注。

上战场前一天，他被告知需要注射一剂药物。用来给还未结合的人稳定自己的精神世界。针管把液体推进身体里的时候，张九龄感觉到自己的血液都翻滚了起来。

去吧，我们等英雄回来。

战场上都是生死未卜的游戏，张九龄英勇善战，杀一敌百，血溅到脸上是加持他英雄的光芒。他喘着气，看着为他倒下的人，只觉得阳光刺眼。

他的英雄梦，他的战无不胜。

一切都太像黑暗哨兵了，他不像其他的哨兵寻求着向导结合，经历结合热来签下生死契约。他也曾想过属于自己的向导是什么样子的，他可以足够强大保护自己的向导，眉眼里只看得见他一个人，将他护在自己都是身后。

但是他的身体从来没出现过结合热。他的忍耐力似乎变得很强，在他心底有躁动的欲望的时候，下一秒就会被按下去。

他被所有人推远距离，当作黑暗哨兵崇拜。但是他却羡慕别人，他曾在内心深处渴望依赖一个人，每每惊醒却只有自己一个人。

他不喜欢孤独，却被孤独包围。

直到他看见王九龙。内心的欲望喷薄而发，他感觉到自己的精神动物在体内叫嚣着，想要张九龄抓住王九龙。他的精神图景因此凌乱，生出一丝痒。

他感觉到王九龙不太喜欢他。所以只是远远观望着王九龙。他像情窦初开的少年一样，爬上高高的树只为了透过窗子里看他趴在桌子上看书。王九龙的皮肤真白，唇瓣泛着亮晶晶的光，好想亲一亲。

委屈地趴在树枝上的一匹黑色小狼带着绝望的眼神看着张九龄。这是他的精神动物，很明显它不愿意在树上呆着，要不是他的主人为了偷看好看的向导，它怎么会委屈自己上树。

张九龄提出想要找匹配的向导的这个要求，让介绍人顿了一下。张九龄没想到自己会被拒绝，介绍人说他的数据达到了黑暗哨兵的标准，是无上的荣耀和高贵。为什么想要放弃这种高贵来依赖一个向导呢？

一个没有缺点和软肋的完美的人，不需要任何人。

黑暗哨兵。张九龄没将自己的精神世界出现异常告诉介绍人，他的脑海里蹦出了一个可怕的想法，但是他不愿去往这个方向想。

他害怕。他接受了这么多的思想，他被告知要永远服务于战争，忠诚于上级。他为此付出了许多，差点付出生命。他最怕有一天，他所相信的东西，轰然倒塌。

医生告诉他，他的身体太过完美，不像是天然发育。他的身体里有改变他体格的药剂。这种药剂能够抑制情绪，避免结合热，也同样会给身体注入强大的能量。同样，副作用也会随之而来。

精神世界波动会大，甚至可能会死。

张九龄没有想过，他的信仰背叛了他。他们将他当作试验品，想把他强化成黑暗哨兵，想让他战无不胜，不惧怕死亡。

所以才会对他说话格外客气，以一个黑暗哨兵的待遇对他。他会成为一个怪物，界定于哨兵和黑暗哨兵之间的怪物，而他们，只在乎张九龄是不是能够自己征服战场。

那一排功勋章格外刺眼，格外讽刺。

张九龄去了介绍人办公室，告诉了介绍人自己的身体情况申请向导素。他没想到介绍人竟然问他，是不是想结合。

向导素是王九龙的。如果王九龙和张九龄结合，那么就可以利用王九龙的共感力，影响甚至控制住张九龄的思维。

张九龄太可怕了，如果真的进化成了黑暗哨兵。对他们也是个威胁。尽管，药物还不太成熟，进化成黑暗哨兵的几率百分之一。

张九龄从来都没想过自己能够有多强大，他只想找一个人靠岸。

04

王九龙和张九龄结合的消息在塔里传遍了。他以为自己和张九龄私下结合会被训斥一顿，他做好了准备，没想到却换来了上面的同意。

很快上头便为他们安排了任务，临出门前王九龙特别兴奋，这是他第一次上战场。他晃着张九龄的胳膊，在他脸上亲了又亲，张九龄的精神动物趴在王九龙的脚下，安安静静的，因为王九龙偷亲了张九龄，抬头看了一眼。

“我第一回上战场，九龄你放心，我一定好好协助你。”

“不怕吗，上战场。”张九龄叠着衣服，把王九龙拉着坐下来，“战场是会看见生死的。”

“如果我死了，你就另外找个哨兵结合吧。”

“怎么老是死不死啊，九龄，我相信你。”王九龙按住张九龄的手，面色忡忡地看向他，“没有人是会独立存在的，有我在，你死不了。”

“但愿吧。”张九龄拍了拍他的手，笑道。

“九龄，”王九龙认真地看着他，捧着他的脸一字一句道，“你在我在，我们生死都要在一起。”

缠绵的吻让人不能自已。张九龄胡乱扯开王九龙的皮带，粗暴地撕开王九龙的衬衫，他看见王九龙明亮的眼睛，哪怕那双眼睛是陷阱，他还是选择跳进去了。

王九龙等张九龄睡着之后才穿好衣服出来，黑漆漆的夜空里一颗星星都没有。仿佛人生本来就该是这么漆黑。

办公室他不是第一回来，只是这一次他是被请进去的。态度截然不同，他们向来如此，两面三刀，王九龙习惯了。

“他最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。”王九龙勉强笑了笑，“他不想当一个黑暗哨兵。”

“但是他有这个可能。”药物注射没有成功过的，谁都怕例外。

“那你们当初为什么要给他注射那种东西！”王九龙听到可能这两个字有些激动，要张九龄强大的是他们，现在害怕张九龄强大的也是他们。

人渴望创造出强大的东西，又害怕他们创造出来的强大伤害到他们。永远都是在看利益。

“我们注射药物，只是希望他能够出色完成任务，没有失误。可没想过他会成为黑暗哨兵。”

“那种存在，是不被允许的。”

“如果有呢？”

“不会的，如果有，也会变成没有。”

王九龙只感觉到浑身冰凉，心如死灰。他不希望张九龄变成黑暗哨兵，那样张九龄就不需要他了。张九龄的眼里始终不会有他，张九龄始终都要活在自己的孤独里。

小狼看见王九龙回来，跑到他的面前，自从王九龙和张九龄结合之后，张九龄的精神动物就喜欢围着他转。王九龙蹲下来摸了摸小狼的头，小狼歪着头拒绝这样温柔的举动，仰着头表示抗议。

躺在床上的人撑着头，问王九龙去哪里了。

黑暗之后会有光明的，王九龙相信。

05

战场上的危险是无法想象的。王九龙有些害怕，但是他相信张九龄可以将他带回来，他永远相信张九龄，相信他的战无不胜。

前一天晚上他和张九龄两个人躺在床上聊天。因为紧张两个人都睡不着觉，牵着彼此的手才觉得安心。这时候他们只有彼此可以依靠，可以宽慰。

张九龄翻过身，看着王九龙。

“九龙，喜欢是什么感觉？”

“这是一个感官发达的哨兵，问出的问题吗？”

“那我换个问题，”张九龄思索了一番，“有人陪伴是什么样的感觉？”

大概就是一起面对生死，把自己的软肋交给对方，后背也永远交给对方。离开了哪一个都不能存活，会崩溃，想要长长久久地只和这一个人在一起。

“我想要这样的生活。”

不用足够强大，因为总有一个人会无限包容你。不用太坚强，因为总有一个人会站在你的面前。

张九龄想要的是这样的生活。他渴望能够带着自己的软肋，凭着自己的实力去征服每一次任务，而不是强大的让人望而却步的力量。人能够成为英雄，就是因为他战胜了自己的不可能，完成了常人不可能完成的任务。

而他的英雄梦，在注射完一管药剂之后被毁灭了。他被当作了人们需要他成为的英雄，他在扮演着他们心中的英雄。

他不要战无不胜了，他也不要做什么英雄梦了。他只想要有人陪伴，脱离孤岛。

战场是残酷的。它的残酷不仅是面对来势汹汹的对手，更有来自想要铲除异己的内部。

王九龙进入不了张九龄的精神世界了。他感觉得到张九龄的神游，他颤抖着想要将他拉回来，却发现怎么都是徒劳。他大声呼喊着张九龄，企图让他清醒过来，只可惜他还没拉住张九龄的手，就被飞过来的刀拉开了距离。

因为张九龄太强大了，所以我们要趁这次战争，消灭他。

不，他不会对你们造成威胁。他只是想要过正常哨兵的生活。是你们把他变成这样的，他自己不想的。

那么，谁能够证明呢？

王九龙从没觉得自己有这样绝望过，张九龄近在迟尺，可是他觉得张九龄离自己好远好远。

他看见刺骨的剑，往张九龄的方向寒冷地刺过去。他闭上了眼睛，使出最后那么点力气来。

九龄，拿起你的刀站起来，你身后危险。

那冰冷的剑摔在王九龙脚边的时候，王九龙才反应过来。张九龄，他听到了自己的声音。他挣扎着要站起来，他看见张九龄穿着一身铠甲，迎风凌乱的发丝和他那双不认输的眼睛。

这是他的哨兵，他战无不胜的英雄。王九龙从来没觉得自己共感力强能够有这么大的好处，他认真看着张九龄，希望他能够杀了眼前这个来灭他们口的人。

原来是你，你在影响他。

王九龙从没觉得刀尖能够离自己这么近。他一伸手就能感觉到死亡。他原来有那么惧怕过死亡，可是这一刻真的来临之际，他却不觉得慌忙了。

好像一切都慢了下来，脸上溅着血扑向自己的张九龄，那对着自己脸的刀尖。只要再一秒就能够结束，只是这一秒，他好怕他握不住张九龄的手。

九龙，我不知道你喜不喜欢我。有没有后悔过和我结合。但是我偷偷地看过你，为了看你爬上塔里最高的树。我怕你会看见我，我又知道，我隐藏的技术一向很好，你看不见我。

我不想做黑暗哨兵，我不想失去你。

战火在一声巨响之后平息，哀鸿遍野。在这荒凉之中，一个伤痕累累的身影跪在地上，轻轻抚摸着神色安宁的少年。

06

黑暗之后一定会看到光明吗？人心的贪婪和自私，是用眼睛能够看清楚的吗？

他睁开眼睛，冷冷地看着周围的一切。这个世间成全了他，也毁灭了他。

他曾经有过温柔，也想要现世安好。但他不能拥有，现在，这世间，没有什么再值得他去留恋的了。

“我是不是进化了？”张九龄看着自己的手，他感觉到浑身的血液都在翻滚，他闭上眼睛，感受着身体里注入的这强大的能量。

“是。”一个温柔的声音从身后响起，穿过猎猎的风，飘进张九龄的耳朵里。

这个世界上有黑暗哨兵吗？

有的，你的眼睛相信什么，就是什么。

恐惧不安的内心，就是黑暗哨兵存在的理由。

Fin


End file.
